


bet on the winners

by cupcakeb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, but like CEO and CCO so no power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: When she first started working for Polo Benavent, CEO of what infamously used to be his mother’s publishing empire, Lu had somewhat of a hunch they’d eventually end up in bed together. They’re just both a little too into fighting with each other for it to not eventually turn sexual.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	bet on the winners

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I missed Lu/Polo, so I wrote what I thought would be a short little drabble, but I guess the new year has not changed my inability to keep things short and succinct!

Lu wakes up in an apartment she’s fairly certain she’s never set foot in, then panics further when she realizes she definitely _isn’t_ wearing the jeans she wore out to her work dinner last night. What’s more alarming, there’s an arm slung around her waist, and a broad, warm chest pressed against her back. It takes her a second to place the watch on his wrist, but then she remembers how she ended up here.

Well... Fragments of it, anyway.  
  
When she first started working for Polo Benavent, CEO of what infamously used to be his mother’s publishing empire, Lu had somewhat of a hunch they’d eventually end up in bed together. They’re just both a little too into fighting with each other for it to not eventually turn sexual. She’s his Chief Commercial Officer, and as much as she’s been trying to tell him she really doesn’t give a shit about any weird corporate compliance committee that could look at them hooking up as potential abuse of power, he’s refused to give in. They flirt — a lot — and it never leads to anything. It’s frustrating as hell. So frustrating in fact, she’s running out of adjectives to accurately portray just how desperate she is to finally get him naked.  
  
Last night was no different, as far as she recalls. (He’s not even _that_ naked now...)  
  
She remembers dinner with the rest of the leadership team, then drinks, and when everyone else decided to be responsible and head home, Lu had just smirked at Polo and asked, “Are you really gonna leave me here to get drunk all by myself?”  
  
Of course he didn’t — he’s a gentleman. So chivalrous, Lu is dying to find out if he’s like that in bed, too. From the few times she’s gotten him to actually flirt back shamelessly, she gets the sense he might be a little more concerned with establishing dominance in any hypothetical sexual setting; politeness seems to evade him when he gets turned on.

(Could he _be_ any more perfect for her?!)  
  
Anyway. They stayed for two or three (or four?) more drinks, which Lu ended up paying for just to spite him, and he’d been so insulted, he literally grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to another bar, where he proceeded to buy _her_ a few more drinks.

As a result of that, the end of the night is a little bit of a blur. They were both hammered, and Lu remembers walking down the street the bar was on, then turning a corner and walking into a building lobby. She isn’t sure if they discussed going back to his place, but in any case, it doesn’t seem like she was taken advantage of, so chances are she can just sneak out of his embrace and go home and put this behind her.

Polo makes a noise in his sleep and pulls her closer, his hand pushing against her rib cage. Well; maybe she can stay a little longer. It’s early, judging by the first hints of dawn breaking through the blinds, and she does still feel a little tipsy.

Maybe they can just figure all this out later.

**

Later comes all too soon, when a bright ray of sunshine makes its way through the slatted blinds. She blinks open an eye against the rude intrusion of light and lets out a quiet groan. They’ve moved in their sleep — she’s now on her side, with her head half resting on Polo’s chest, an arm thrown over his stomach. He isn’t wearing a shirt, but she’s only wearing a tank top and underwear, so that seems fair.

This isn’t how she pictured her first time sleeping with him — she didn’t think there’d be actual _sleep_ involved — but she’s not complaining. It’s always nice to sleep next to someone. Her lack of love life has made that a scarce happenstance.

Honestly, she isn’t sure what she expected him to do when he wakes up and finds her here, but it probably wasn’t this. Polo blinks down at her, then smiles all sleepy and distracted and leans down to kiss her. It’s a soft kiss, like he’s just saying good morning, and it doesn’t even last long enough for her to contemplate kissing him back.

When she sits up to glare at him (for absolutely no reason, she just likes being contrary) he runs a hand over his face and yawns. Can he wake up quicker? She’d like to either get the inevitable bickering over with or see if he’ll kiss her some more; here’s hoping he didn’t do that by accident.

Lu’s a little bit of a tease, so she leans forward, trails a hand down his bare chest and says, “Morning, boss.”

Polo instantly sits up a little straighter.

“Lucrecia,” he says, then ducks when she tries to hit him in the head for using her full name. Judging by the grin on his face that was obviously on purpose. He knows she hates it. “You should leave.”

She scoffs. Leave it to Polo to have the fucking willpower to throw her out on the street instead of taking advantage of the fact that she’s half naked and in his bed. But fine, she’ll make sure he knows what he’s missing, at least.

Lu throws the covers back with a sigh, then stands at the end of the bed and watches him watch her. She knows her nipples are poking through her white tank, and her ass happens to look great in these simple black panties. When his eyes move up to her face and meet hers, she smirks.

Lu 1 — Polo 0.

“Where are my jeans?”

Based on the satisfied little grin on his face, she’s guessing he knows the answer to that. “You really don’t remember begging me to take them off of you in the living room because you were _too hot_?”

God, he so obviously wants her, too. Fuck it. She crosses over to his side of the bed in quick, confident strides and sits down right next to him, petting the sheets where they’re resting right over his lap on purpose.

“Are you sure you want me to leave?”

Sue her for trying again.

She watches him swallow, and then he nods slowly. It’s not very convincing.

It makes her angrier than she’d like to admit, to see him deny her like that.

She leaves without saying another word.

**

“I need a meeting with Polo,” she tells her assistant on Monday morning.

Cayetana looks startled, which is an expression she wears well. Lu likes her; she’s detail-oriented and thorough, even if she often looks slightly overwhelmed when Lu fails to get her temper under control. Right now she’s got that big, doe-eyed look on her face. It’s pretty amusing.

“Today?” Lu nods. Caye seems slightly daunted — of course Polo is busy, but he better make time for her. “I’ll speak to Nadia and see what we can do.”

That makes Lu laugh, for some reason. Nadia is Polo’s assistant and her office best friend. She’s repeatedly told her to stop making up fake meeting agendas just to be alone with him; maybe Lu would be better off listening to her advice.

She kind of forgets about him for the rest of the day. They’ve got a bunch of sales pitches to sort out, and a sales kickoff workshop to organize for next month, and she doesn’t realize she hasn’t had time to catch up with Caye on her meeting request until it’s nearing six and she checks her agenda for whatever meetings she’s got left today. There’s just one left, a three-hour-long one that just says ‘dinner?’ and when she checks, the invite was sent by Polo himself, rather than Nadia.

And they say office romance is dead.

She RSVPs yes, adds a note to make sure he knows he’s _buying_ her dinner and heads over to his desk to tease him about the whole thing.

Nadia is sat outside, grinning at her as she shakes her head, and Lu rolls her eyes. Whatever — she knows what she’s doing.

“He asked me not to let you in,” Nadia says when Lu tries to pass her desk. “Important meeting.”

Bull-fucking-shit.

“You know, if he wants to touch himself while thinking about me, I’m sure we could find a more comfortable spot for that than his office with the blinds open.”

Nadia actually chuckles at that. Yeah, Lu loves using her bluntness to get the girl to crack. She can see Polo is sitting at his desk, staring at something on his screen, so he’s obviously not that busy. Taking a step closer to his office, she puts a hand on the door handle and waits for Nadia to throw her hands up in absolution.

“Sorry Nadia, I just need—,” Polo stops in his tracks when he sees her. “Look who the cat dragged in.”

Lu’s got no time for his superiority complex. She crosses her arms in front of her chest and taps her foot impatiently. “The invite did say 6:30.”

He’s still looking her up and down, and she thanks her lucky stars she decided to wear a skirt today. Skirts are like kryptonite to men; it’s like handing a starving person food and expecting them not to scarf it down. She knows he wants to take it off of her right away.

“Maybe I was a little too optimistic.”

“Too eager, more like.”

He doesn’t say anything for a while, then turns to his laptop and glances back over at her. “I’ll be with you in fifteen, okay?”

“Works for me, boss.”

She walks away before he can pester her about the nickname.

**

It’s May, so there’s no need to hail a cab to get to the restaurant. They walk in comfortable silence in the late spring breeze, until Polo pulls her down a familiar side street and into the lobby of his building again. She didn’t even realize this is where he lived; she was a little too drunk last time. God, maybe she should move closer to work, too — how convenient.

She could remark on the fact that they were on their way to the nice Italian place two blocks from here, but she figures she’ll hear what he has to say first.

“I spoke to the board about you,” he says, putting a hand on the small of her back to guide her into the elevator. He swipes his key card and she rolls her eyes — she forgot he had the penthouse. Such a fucking snob.

She looks up at him and grins. “Only good things, I hope.”

“It wasn’t that kind of conversation.”  
  
His expression is unreadable. It almost catches her off guard, but then she regains her composure and shoots him a prompting smile.

The elevator doors open, and he latches onto her wrist and pulls her out with him, motioning for her to sit down on the sofa. She’d complain about not being offered a drink first, but she’s a little too intrigued with where this is going. Did he... There’s no way he told the board he wants her, right?

“Polo, can you get to the point? I’m not a 70-year-old member of the board, you don’t need to keep pausing mid-sentence.”

He’s sitting a little too close to her for this to not be going where she thinks it’s going. She knows him — he wouldn’t be letting himself get this close if he didn’t want to follow through. He doesn’t tend to tease her much; he’s no-nonsense about his intentions, which she appreciates and admires about him, especially in a work setting.

“They strongly advised against it.” His hand lands on her knee, trailing up under her skirt. See? Skirts _work_ on men. “They said it would be careless.”

He’s somehow even closer than he was a second ago, and when she looks up from where his hand has disappeared under her skirt, she finds herself face to face with him, his lips inches from hers.

“You did not tell the board you want to fuck me. You’re not that stupid.”

He cracks a grin, and she wants to be kissing him already. God, they’ve been dancing around each other for months; enough is enough.

She moves her hand to his cheek, then down to his neck and pulls him towards her the rest of the way. They can talk about how colossally stupid this is when they’re both naked and blissfully fucked out.

He’s the one who finally closes the tiny gap between them and kisses her, hard. It’s all brute force and pent up frustration, and not very gentle at all, but Lu doesn’t mind one bit, just retaliates in much of the same way.

When her blouse is falling off her shoulders and her skirt is unzipped, he picks her up like she weighs absolutely nothing, then carries her to his bedroom and drops her on the mattress roughly. He has her naked and begging and pinned down beneath him in no time, and every time she thinks he’s gonna finally let her climax, he seems to change his mind. It’s fucking infuriating in the best of ways.

She tries to roll them over and get on top, but he’s clearly not about to let her, just splays his big hands against her rib cage and holds her there. When she whines about wanting to be in charge, he huffs out, “Next time,” and she struggles to hold back a moan.

There’s no way things will be different _next time_. She’s pretty sure he’ll never surrender control, even if they do this for the next fifty years. Oddly enough, she isn’t sure she minds.

After, she’s on her stomach, head turned sideways as it rests on one of his pillows. She’s breathing hard, and he’s clearly on the verge of passing out himself.

“What did you actually say to the board?”

“I told them we’re in a relationship.”

She has no idea what to add to that, and he doesn’t seem like he’s going to elaborate. He’s looking at her intently, trailing a hand down her sweaty back, and she stifles a laugh.

“Okay, that was smooth.”

“Right? I thought it was.”

He sounds giddy, and she allows herself to turn around and face him.

“Very impressive,” she tells him, and he kisses her before she can tease him further.

But really, it is pretty impressive. She’s high maintenance; she gets hit on a lot, and no one has ever been as straight with her as Polo.

Maybe that’s reason enough for them to keep doing this.

Lu is pretty sure she wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
